Roi égocentrique et chat farceur
by Ariane-bocchan
Summary: Lors d'une belle journée de printemps, Tadase décida d'aller faire une petite promenade dans les bois. Cependant, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises!


Voici une petite fic pour l'anniversaire de ma partenaire de cosplay. Nous étions tous les deux déçues de la fin de shugo chara, alors j'ai remédié au problème. ma fiction est sur un petit couple de shonen-ai (soft yaoi). Et merci à Vocalosuki pour la correction.

* * *

Roi égocentrique et chat farceur

En ce magnifique début de printemps, Tadase décida d'aller faire une promenade dans le boisé proche de chez lui. Il en avait assez de l'hiver et des températures froides. Le printemps était pour lui une saison magnifique. Pas trop chaude, pas trop froide, juste parfaite. Pleinement décidé à partir, il prit ses écouteurs, les fourra dans ses deux oreilles et mit en marche sa musique.

Cela faisait désormais environ une heure qu'il marchait dans les bois. De nature plutôt timide qui se cache sous une apparence de roi, il appréciait particulièrement les moments de détente, seul. À la longue, il trouvait les autres gardians un peu envahissants. Gentils, mais envahissants. Son ami d'enfance lui manquait. Non, pas du tout. Ce foutu chat ne lui manquerait jamais. Même s'il était sexy, intelligent, taquin, attentionné… Attendez, il divaguait complètement. Cela devait être les premiers rayons chauds qui lui tapaient sur la tête. À l'entendre parler, on aurait pu croire qu'il était amoureux. Non, mais quelle bonne blague!

Il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées avec sa musique tellement qu'il n'entendit pas le bruit de feuilles mortes derrière lui. Si seulement il s'était retourné, si seulement il n'avait pas eu sa musique, si, si, si. Par contre, il n'avait rien fait de tout ça. Alors, lorsqu'Ikuto, qui dormait dans l'arbre au-dessus de la tête de Tadase, sauta juste derrière lui, il n'entendit rien. Il n'entendit pas non plus Ikuto se rapprocher de lui. De toute façon, un chat ne fait pas de bruit, ou presque, lorsqu'il chasse une proie. Alors, naturellement, Tadase fit un saut des plus incroyables lorsque le chat malin lui mordit l'oreille par-derrière.

Le roi se retourna aussitôt en plaquant sa main sur son oreille. Il dévisagea, avec son visage qui reflétait un mélange de peur et de gêne, la personne qui venait de lui faire un saut de la mort qui tue. Évidemment, l'inévitable arriva. Tadase cria sur Ikuto en le traitant de tous les noms et en lui faisant la morale comme quoi c'était très impoli, irrespectueux et blablabla. Ikuto n'écouta pas un traite mot de la leçon du petit roi égocentrique. En ayant remarqué l'indifférence totale du chat, Tadase soupira en rangeant ses écouteurs. Il le respectait et l'admirait énormément, malgré tous ses dires.

D'un accord commun muet, ils continuèrent ensemble la promenade. Après quelques instants, un silence malaisé s'installa entre nos deux protagonistes. Pour casser cette atmosphère pour le moins dérangeante, Ikuto demanda, comme ça subitement, à Tadase pourquoi il le détestait autant. Il savait qu'ils étaient soi-disament ennemi, bien que ce détail soit désormais réglé avec l'intervention du Joker. Le chat malin, sauf sur le bord des sentiments, scruta attentivement le visage du jeune homme blond. Il avait eu une réaction très contradictoire. Son visage vira au blanc comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme dansant la Macarena pour ensuite changer au rouge écarlate. Il bafouilla une réponse digne du tsundere qu'il était :

Non, voyons. Pourquoi je te détesterais? Ça ne veut pas dire que je t'aime non plus!

En entendant ces quelques mots, Ikuto comprit les vrais sentiments de Tadase. Que c'était mignon! Le plus jeune était un grand timide qui essayait de se cacher sous des grands airs. Cependant, la réalité était autre. Il n'était pas le grand roi qu'il prétendait être, mais un simple jeune blond qui cherchait à attirer l'attention de celui qu'il admirait. Le retour du sourire en coin du chat noir était visible sur son visage. Pour continuer et pour pousser sa taquinerie plus loin, Ikuto prit la main de Tadase sans dire un mot et continua à avancer dans les bois. Voir la gêne devenir plus intense sur les joues du roi était un bon et amusant divertissement pour Ikuto.

Même s'il était rouge, Tadase se refusa d'ôter sa main de la prise de l'autre. La chaleur qui s'y dégageait était douce et rassurante. De plus, il venait de lui dire qu'il ne le détestait pas. Il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'il se contredise en faisant encore des actions qui pourraient amener l'autre à croire qu'il le détestait vraiment. Pas qu'il l'aime non plus. À vrai dire, c'était que Tadase était tellement obsédé par Ikuto qu'il en oubliait presque de respirer lorsqu'il se trouvait à ses côtés. En réalisant que ses sentiments étaient beaucoup plus profonds qu'il le pensait, Tadase raffermit sa prise sur la main de son chat.

Cette promenade était vraiment une idée divine. Il en était convaincu. Le soleil, la tranquillité et son premier amour secret, mais plus tant que ça secret, étaient tous réuni pour son bonheur. Tout était parfait, jusqu'à tant qu'un batsu chara marqué d'un X apparaisse de derrière les arbres. Il lança une attaque en traite par l'arrière sur Tadase. Grâce à ses incroyables réflexes de chat, Ikuto fit un rapide chara change avec Yoru. Il sauta sur le roi avec une très grande vitesse pour le protéger du rayon laser lancé par le shugo chara X. cependant, malgré son impulsion, il ne parvint pas à se dégager de la trajectoire du rayon du batsu chara. Le dos d'Ikuto absorba toute l'énergie. Sous le choc, il s'évanouit.

Fou de rage, Tadase invoqua Kiseki pour effectuer son chara nari en Platinum Royal. Il lui suffit de faire quelques sauts pour éviter les attaques. Il sauta de manière stratégique, il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aveugler par sa colère. Il ne devait pas se faire blesser, sinon il ne serait pas en mesure d'aider et de protéger son cher félin. Grâce à sa stratégie, il réussit à coincer le shugo chara noir contre un arbre. Pendant son combat, Ikuto avait eu le temps de se réveiller. Après tout, un chat retombe toujours sur ces quatre pattes, ou presque toujours. Il était de constitution résistante. Tadase lança son attaque finale sur le shugo chara X. malgré toute l'énergie qu'il mettait, il n'arrivait pas à le finir.

C'est alors qu'Ikuto utilisa toutes ses forces pour rejoindre le roi en plein combat. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il prit appui sur son épaule en s'y accotant. Il effectua son chara nari en Black Lynx. Il murmura la formule magique : _Boku no kokoro, unlock. Chara nari : Black Lynx._ C'était si faible que même Tadase, qui était collé contre Ikuto, eut de la difficulté à l'entendre. Cela fit seulement augmenter l'angoisse du jeune garçon sur l'état de santé de son ami. Une fois sa transformation finie, Ikuto prêta ses maigres forces restantes à son ami d'enfance pour arriver à détruire le désespoir présent dans l'œuf.

Même si les deux protagonistes donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient, ce n'était toujours pas assez. Les puissants sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre firent réagir le Humpty Lock et le Dumpty Key qu'Ikuto avait sur lui. Il l'avait préalablement repris (volé) à Amu. La clé et le cadenas ne devaient pas être séparés. Sinon, ils devenaient inutiles. Le Dumpty Key lui revenait de droit puisqu'il appartenait à son père et qu'il était transmis de père en fils. De plus, il faut que les cœurs des deux utilisateurs soient à l'unisson. Il avait réussi ce miracle la première fois que parce que leur but était le même. Ils voulaient protéger les autres.

Le Humpty Lock et le Dumpty Key se mirent à briller de jaune et de bleu. Ils donnèrent leur force pour permettre enfin de transformer le désespoir de l'œuf en espoir. Ikuto et Tadase y mirent toutes leurs forces pour y arriver. Surtout Ikuto. Une fois le mal parti, le chat malin retourna immédiatement à son état normal et s'effondra simultanément de fatigue et de douleur sur Tadase. Inquiet, le roi défit sa transformation et se retourna brusquement pour prendre Ikuto dans ses bras. Il l'allongea par terre pour qu'il se repose. Le félin était mécontent. Mécontent de sa position. Le sol n'était point confortable. Tout naturellement, Ikuto se déplaça difficilement, mais il y arriva quand même, sur les genoux de Tadase. C'était beaucoup plus confortable que le sol pour sa tête. Il était un chat de race pure, il ne se contentait pas de n'importe quoi. Non, mais franchement.

Comme toujours, la réaction de Tadase ne se fit pas attendre, il se mit encore à le sermonner, en bégayant légèrement. Ikuto, voulant seulement se reposer, le lui fit comprendre de la plus simple manière qui soit, soit en lui disant de se la fermer. Il voulait se reposer pour récupérer un minimum de son énergie. Le roi égocentrique arrêta tout mouvement. Même s'il ne voulait pas rougir, il n'y pouvait rien contre ça. Ses sentiments réagissaient indépendamment de sa raison. Il avait beau essayer de les faire fonctionner ensemble, la raison ne voulait absolument pas travailler avec les sentiments.

Après ce bref moment de divagations, Tadase se permit un geste tendre envers Ikuto. Il passa et repassa sa main dans ses cheveux sans rien dire. Il y a peu, Ikuto s'était permis de lui prendre la main, alors lui, il avait bien le droit de la caresser. À sa plus grande surprise, sous ses caresses, Ikuto se mit à ronronner. Il n'était pas un chat pour rien. Contrairement à d'habitude, c'est Tadase qui avait un sourire sur les lèvres lorsqu'il constata qu'Ikuto appréciait plus que de raison ses caresses. Ikuto non plus ne dit rien. Bien qu'il était gêné, c'était à son tour, des sons qu'il émettait, cela faisait trop de bien pour qu'il dise quoi que ce soit. Voulant casser le silence et se rassurer, Tadase demanda au chat comment il allait. Il s'était quand même pris un sacré coup pour le protéger. Ikuto ne se fit pas prier pour répondre et le rassura en lui expliquant que sa blessure n'était pas si grave et qu'avec du repos, il irait mieux. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait sur les genoux de Tadase, se reposer.

Le roi soupira de soulagement. Il s'en serait voulu à mort si son gentil chat ne s'en remettait pas. Déconcerté par le grand soulagement visible sur le visage de Tadase, il lui posa une question à son tour. Il lui demanda, avec son côté taquin, s'il avait eu peur pour lui. Tadase décida de répondre franchement. Il avait eu assez peur de le perdre et, de plus, Ikuto pensait au départ qu'il le détestait. Il ne voulait pas vivre avec l'inconfort de ne jamais pouvoir lui révéler ses vrais sentiments. Le pire scénario était, pour lui, de ne jamais pouvoir lui révéler ses véritables sentiments ou qu'Ikuto finisse avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pour cela qu'il avait dit toutes ces mauvaises choses sur Ikuto à Amu. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils finissent en couple ce deux-là. De plus, il se dit qu'il devait être franc pour qu'il n'y ait plus de malentendu entre eux.

Il lui expliqua pourquoi il disait toutes ces méchancetés sur lui. Sa raison fit rire légèrement Ikuto et avant même le roi ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il lui dit clairement qu'il n'était en aucun cas intéressé de cette manière-là au Joker. Pour lui, c'était juste une petite sœur à embêter et sur qui il peut compter. Ikuto reprit d'un coup son sérieux. Il fixa Tadase directement dans les yeux. Tadase se posait de sérieuses questions sur ce qu'allait dire le chat. On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté, qu'il était en suspens. Il stressait de plus en plus en attendant fébrilement ce qu'allait dire le grand chaton noir. C'était enfin le moment de savoir. Ikuto ouvrit la bouche pour laisser ces quelques mots en sortir :

Je ne sortirais jamais avec Amu, les filles ne m'intéressent pas. Je suis de l'autre bord.

Bien évidemment, Ikuto avait réfléchi fort et longtemps avant de lui dire la vérité. Cela lui avait paru être la meilleure solution, surtout avec le but qu'il voulait atteindre. Bien que sa famille soit déjà au courant, ça reste anxiogène de faire son coming out. Sa famille l'avait bien pris, surtout Utau à sa grande surprise. Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé, elle était partie à courir vers sa chambre et elle était revenue quelques instants après. Elle tenait un manga dans ses mains, un étrange manga. Elle lui avait mis dans les mains en lui disant de bien étudier. En bon grand frère, il le feuilleta un peu avant de le laisser tomber au sol sous le choc de la surprise. En voyant cela, Utau fit un clin d'œil narguant à son frère avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Ikuto venait de comprendre que sa sœur chérie était une fujoshi et que le livre qu'il tenait quelque instant auparavant était un yaoi. Toutefois, cela lui fit chaud au cœur de savoir que sa sœur l'avait pleinement accepté et le soutenait.

C'est d'ailleurs elle qui lui avait conseillé d'aller voir le jeune roi. Ses sentiments grandissaient de plus en plus. Ils étaient tellement grands que son cœur se serrait incroyablement fort chaque fois qu'il voyait, entendait ou encore sentait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui lui faisait penser à sa majesté blonde. En cherchant un moyen de soulager son cœur, il avait fini par se confier à sa sœur. Alors, il avait sagement écouté les conseils de celle-ci et il était allé voir Tadase. En le voyant se préparer pour sa promenade, il avait décidé de lui tendre un petit piège inoffensif. Il était parti sans autre cérémonie vers la forêt. Il utilisa des raccourcis et il finit par repérer un bel arbre qui avait l'air confortable. Il attendit que Tadase passe en dessous pour le surprendre par-derrière. Il n'était pas là par hasard.

Tout ça était de l'histoire ancienne pour son pauvre cerveau. Il stressait à mort en attendant la réaction du roi. Dieu du ciel, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps. Tadase, rouge écarlate, bégaya quelque chose qui ressemblait à: moi aussi, je pense que je suis de ce bord là. Évidemment, Ikuto ne laissa pas passer sa chance de rendre Tadase encore plus rouge et malaisé. Il lui raconta, sur un ton de dragueur, le pourquoi du comment il avait été en même temps que lui dans ce bois. Coïncidence, Tadase comprit vite que ça n'en était pas une. Il était un roi, mais un jeune roi et il était impulsif. Alors, sans réfléchir, il dit spontanément :

Alors, cela veut dire que tu m'aimes, que mes sentiments sont partagés.

Comprenant immédiatement sa gaffe, Tadase couvrit sa bouche avec ses deux mains, même si cela ne servait à rien. Ce qui était dit était dit. Il avait agi par réflexe, encore une fois. D'abord, Ikuto avait éclaté de rire avant de finir par se calmer. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Tadase et il y murmura :

Oui, je t'aime aussi, mon cher petit roi.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser. Un baiser plein de sincérité et de douceur, c'est ce genre de baiser qui nous fait monter sur des nuages qu'ils ont échangé. Ils se séparèrent et prirent un moment pour se regarder dans les yeux. Ils se regardèrent encore et ils s'échangèrent un sourire, un sourire qui rendrait jaloux n'importe quel rayon de soleil. :

Alors, nous sortons ensemble maintenant.

Effectivement, lui répondit Ikuto.

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser, plus langoureux et aussi plus mouillé cette fois-ci. Ils se fixèrent et d'un accord commun, ils continuèrent la promenade dans les bois pour célébrer le printemps et leur amour main dans la main. Autour du cou de Tadase, on pouvait y apercevoir le Humpty lock. Et ils sont tous les deux très heureux et ils le resteront longtemps.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ma petite histoire. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.


End file.
